


Consejo

by LaVenus6



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Rei en su papel de adivina le toca aconsejar a un par de bobos que saben que tienen que hacer pero necesitan que alguien se los diga. Día 10: Adivina





	Consejo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es un reto para los que no tenemos talento para participar en Inktober (?). No, la verdad es que me resulta más fácil escribirlos que dibujar. Iba usa una de las listas oficiales pero esta es una lista oficial de Facebook: Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms. Según entendemos una fic por cada palabra de la lista. Usaré una para cada fandom en el que estoy.
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que escribo para Sailor Moon siempre quise escribir en algún lugar de Seiya x Serena aunque no es la relación tal cual, sí no una escena del capítulo 189 de Sailor Moon Stars: Un conflicto entre las Sailors Scouts.
> 
> En la que Rei finge ser una adivina, y es la palabra del día.
> 
> Nota 2: Sí leen raro es que mi google traduce los textos de la página incluyendo mis escritos. :(

****

**Día 10: Adivina.**

Definitivamente Rei, no le gustaba el trabajo impuesto por su abuelo. Fingir ser una adivina. No era como ser doncella del templo, aunque también podría presentar cosas peligrosas, más no en el futuro.

Sí fuera de esa forma, habría evitado tantos problemas para ser explorador o para encontrar a la princesa de la luna cuando se inició como Sailor Mart.

Ahora estaba en una tienda ambientada en el estilo arábico, por los trajes que usamos y porque muchos creían que la adivinación venía del oriente. Misma carpa estaba en una plaza comercial, como parte de la atracción para los clientes.

Nunca espero ver a suyos cruzar la improvisada puerta de tela para hablar con ella.

Y el primero fue Seiya Kou.

No lo espero ahí, no espero que confieses sus dudas y miedos con relación a su amiga Serena.

Ante sus ojos Seiya realmente era un buen chico, alguien que podía ocupar el lugar de Darien en tan poco tiempo. A pesar de sus mentiras sobre su identidad.

¿Pero quién dice la verdad?

Ellas ocultaron que eran exploradores de esta galaxia.

Ellas también mantenían una doble identidad, ellas buscaban con una desesperación una persona que resultó estar a su lado.

Incluso ahora puede ser una adivina para poder ayudar a su amigo.

Rei lo escuchó, sí, no puedo ir y decirle: "Ve y róbale a Darien lo que nunca supo cuidar". Al menos podría tener un consejo que lo anima.

Lo único que se pudo pronunciar fue que pidiera una disculpa sincera. Además de confesar todos los secretos que su corazón guardada.

Seria se marchó contento con lo que se oyó sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Serena, entraba segundos después.

Ella se ve preocupada, hablando de él. Rei no necesitaba ser adivina para saberlo. Se sorprendió de las dudas que tenía hacia él, aunque se defendió que amaneció en Darien ya Seiya como un amigo.

Serena deseaba contactarlo sin saber que destino se cruzan momentos antes que se dieran cuenta.

Rei, solo dijo lo que ella quería escuchar: "ve por él. Enfrenta tus miedos".

Mismo consejo en diferentes palabras para que cada uno llegue al corazón.

Rei no necesita ver el futuro para saber si hay una solución adecuada.

Ninguna adivina sabe con exactitud el futuro que les espera a las personas, pero puede guiarlos a cambiarlos.

Y Rei es un experta en ello.


End file.
